Speaker Terenus (Online)
Speaker Terenus is a Imperial speaker for the Black Hand and member of the Dark Brotherhood. He is pivotal in inducting the Vestige into the guild, and leads the Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary with Astara Caerellius. Interactions Main Quest Voices in the Dark Signed in Blood In order to be recruited to the Dark Brotherhood, Terenus sends the Vestige to Jarol Estate to assassinate Lord Quintus Jarol. A Special Request After speaking to Count Carolus Aquilarios, Terenus will enter the room, as he is the assassin who needs to speak to him regarding the Black Sacrament. He sends the Vestige to fulfill Carolus' contract of killing Governor Fortunata ap Dugal while he negotiates with the count. Filling the Void Terenus will be in the central part of the sanctuary, saying "Assassin, the time to strike is at hand." He sends the Vestige to meet with Tanek in Kvatch so that they may infiltrate the Cathedral of Akatosh and kill Primate Artorius. After being named Silencer, Terenus will congratulate the Vestige and has high hopes that they bring many souls for Sithis in the Void. Side Quests Sacrament: Smuggler's Den Sacrament: Sewer Tenement Sacrament: Trader's Cove Dialogue Conversations ;Dark Revelations After the quest: Astara Caerellius: "The Black Dragon has struck again. Mirabelle is dead." Speaker Terenus: "This happened during the Assassin's mission? Did we learn anything or did Mirabelle die in vain?" Astara Caerellius: "We learned that the Black Dragon is the First Sword of the Order of the Hour. We recovered her journal and discovered her true name—Lyra." Green-Venom-Tongue: "Lyra? Hmm. Allow me to study the journal and its secrets will be revealed." Astara Caerellius: "I can't think of anyone better for the task, Brother." Green-Venom-Tongue: "I'll dig into the Black Dragon's journal immediately." Speaker Terenus: "See that you do." ;Filling the Void Once Artorius is killed, Terenus will greet the Vestige back at the sanctuary. After giving them the reward, he will give the following speech: Speaker Terenus: "Sweet Mother, sweet Mother, look upon your child and smile. For the unworthy have been cleansed in blood and fear. His/Her heart shines with the color of night. His/Her song sings with the music of life. His/Her gaze inspires fear and his/her hands grant the gift of death. The dread father acts through him/her. And his/her work has just begun." Astara Caerellius: "Step forward, loyal Brother/Sister." Speaker Terenus: "Step forward, my Silencer!" All Brotherhood Members: "Hail Sithis!" Quotes ;Signed in Blood *''"Find the Sanctuary. Open the Black Door. Your Brothers and Sisters wait to greet you with open arms. I look forward to watching you progress, Initiate. And once again, welcome to the family."'' – After speaking to him in the lighthouse ;A Special Request *''"Initiate, let us speak."'' – After speaking to Count Carolus in the Castle Kvatch *''"My dear Count, let's discuss the terms of this contract."'' – After speaking with him *''"Find Mirabelle in Anvil Castle. The Count and I have business to discuss. Your business, Initiate, is murder. Best you get to it."'' ;Filling the Void *''"You are a Silencer now, an honored member of our family. I expect you to fill the Dread Father's Void with many, many souls. Go forth, Silencer, and may your blade never lose its edge"'' – After the ceremony Gallery Speaker Terenus Promotional.png|Promotional photo of Terenus Speaker Terenus Trailer.png|Terenus as seen in the trailer Trivia *Unlike most characters, when speaking to Terenus, the camera will be positioned in a unique angle. This is likely to give a more chilling and cinematic effect. *He is voiced by Joseph Gatt, who also did the voices for some male Altmer and Dunmer for . Appearances * * es:Portavoz Terenus (Dark Brotherhood) fr:Langue noire Terenus (Online) Category:Dark Brotherhood: Males Category:Dark Brotherhood: Imperials Category:Dark Brotherhood: Dark Brotherhood Members Category:Dark Brotherhood: Anvil Characters Category:Dark Brotherhood: Quest Givers Category:Dark Brotherhood: Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary Characters Category:Dark Brotherhood: Speakers